


The Sand Fic

by multibean



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Soreness, Sticky, Syrup, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: Dan and Phil find themselves in a sticky, yet kinky, situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very strange fic, and although sexually explicit, is kinda funny in some parts.

We had plenty of syrup left over from our Easter baking video. Phil had been terribly horny the whole way through, constantly telling me to check the camera was high enough to hide his massive boner.  
The honey beater was smoother than I thought it would be in the palm of my hand. Of course, it was supposed to be used for honey, but syrup wasn't much different.  
"Are you sure about this?" I asked Phil, clenching my toes.  
"Of course I'm sure," he replied. "It's perfectly safe, Dan."  
"Syrup _and_ sand?"  
"Yes. You'll be fine, trust me."  
Atleast he had given me a feel of the honey beater beforehand. How bad could it be?  
We were both already well prepared and completely naked. I squatted over, kneeling on the bed. I could smell the golden syrup as Phil dipped in the round wooden beater and twisted it around, gathering up as much of the sugary goodness as possible.  
He held my lower back with one hand and the beater with another. He slowly began to push it into my tight ass, being as gentle as he could as I felt the cool goop coating my insides. It was oddly erotic as he thrusted the textured wooden ball in and out of me, opening up my inner walls and giving me the urge to moan. The beater was no match for Phil's huge manhood, but he was making me wait, because he was the ultimate daddy.  
He took it back out again and I gave a little grunt. He twisted the beater back into the syrup before inserting it into me again, coating me with yet more syrup. It was going quite deep now, seeping further inside me, thicker and stickier.  
"Fuck, _yes_ ," I moaned, as he twisted the ball around inside my rectum. "Push further, Phil." He thrusted the gooey wooden ball further and by this point I was going crazy.  
"I think that will do," he said, pulling the beater out.  
"Do that again," I begged.  
"You won't be saying that when you see what I've got planned," Phil assured me.  
I could feel the syrup warming up. A little seeped out of my ass, and I felt it run right down, sticking to the bedsheets.  
Phil picked up the small bag of sand. "Now, hold still, baby," he instructed while I got into position. I was scared, but I trusted Phil to do his best.  
He opened up my entrance with adjacent fingers before slowly pouring the sand and aiming as best as he could. He should have used some kind of tool, like a small spatula, to get it right on the sticky edges.  
I shivered a little as I felt the rough, grainy sand pouring past my intestines. Much of it stuck to the sides because of the syrup, which was exactly what we were hoping for. A fair amount fell deeper inside me though, and I felt it being enveloped by the moisture in my body, getting soaked into my flesh, tough and kind of sharp.  
Phil continued filling me up with sand until my sticky walls were coated well enough.  
"Don't you need to leave it for a while?" I asked. "So it can harden a little?"  
"It will be fine," Phil said impatiently. He couldn't wait much longer, and in all fairness, neither could I. I was anxious, but I trusted him greatly, and I knew he wouldn't let me down. I didn't want to let him down either.

 

Phil gently pushed his index finger inside me, checking I was the right texture.  
"It seems okay to me," Phil said. "It's rather rough."  
I took a deep breath as he held the lower half of my back, his sharp nails digging into my skin a little.  
I felt him enter me, his solid cock grazing against the sand that was stuck against my intestinal walls. His huge erection throbbed inside of me, making me quiver and squeal with pleasure. He was doing the same.  
"Jesus! Dan, oh you dirty little bastard!" He was clearly enjoying it just as much as I was as he thrusted his meat in and out of my worryingly sticky arse. The sharp sand grains didn't seem to be bothering him no matter how much friction he was creating. It began to feel very warm, which was a huge turn on, but I was a bit worried I would actually set on fire. Then I would have to change the name of my YouTube channel. _Danisonfire_ just didn't sound the same.  
"Come on daddy!" I yelled. "Wow, Phil!"  
"Oh, Dan, you slut! You motherfucker!" he moaned as he fucked me as hard as those lovely thicc hips would allow.  
"DADDY!" I cried, close to climax. "Fuck, baby, it's warm and sticky... it's so warm and sticky!"  
He gripped me tighter as our moans got more and more intense, until I finally shot that yummy cream all over the sticky duvet. I felt Phil's baby gravy leaking throughout my rectum. Its viscosity had a high affinity for the syrup and I felt it amongst the sand grains.  
He pulled out of me, and his cock was smothered in the strange mixture, looking a bit pink where the sand had scraped against his long shaft like it had been massaged with sandpaper. It looked sore, but he seemed happy about it.  
I reached out and tried to wrap my hand around it but he recoiled. "No! Dan, it's very tender!" It looked like raw chicken.  
I apologized. "But I thought you liked it."  
"I do, but don't touch it with your hands. Only things that are wet and gentle. Your ass felt wonderful."

 

The sand and the syrup was absolutely everywhere. Phil had stupidly left the syrup can and the little bag of sand on the bed, and he'd accidentally knocked them both over while having a power wank. It was going to be hell to clean up, but we decided to make the most of the situation.  
It was Phil's turn first. He laid down infront of me and I scooped up handfuls of the sweet liquid, both from the can and the spillages on the bed. I doused his body in it, rubbing it in well and covering every inch. He moaned when I gently rubbed it into his balls and perfectly sculpted asscrack. Then came the sand.  
I sprinkled lightly at first. He had his eyes closed, a sweet smile on his handsome face. His black hair was plastered in the syrup. I took a large handful of the sand and proceeded to scatter it all over his beautiful body. The more I covered him from head to toe in sand, the harder my erection became.  
He got up after a couple minutes' drying time. He looked terrible now, but in all honesty I couldn't give a crap. He was mine, and he was always gorgeous, covered in sticky sand or not.  
It was my turn now. I laid down and Phil bent over me, preparing the syrup and sand. Bits of sand sprayed off him, right into my eyes. "Ouch," I complained.  
"Sorry," he apologized, taking the syrup to my skin. He looked like fucking Sandman from Spiderman and I almost got scared, but it was all okay. It was only Phil. It was only daddy.  
He massaged the sand into me after dousing me in syrup. He gave my cock an extra thick coating, telling me he had something really good in mind.  
"And what might that be, Philly?" I asked.  
"This." He bent forward and licked my solid, sandy meatstick before shoving the whole goddamn thing in his mouth. Then he pushed it back out again to say something.  
"This beats hotdogs anyday."  
I couldn't agree more.  
He began deepthroating me, the sand from my cock rubbing off into his mouth and throat. I gave an extra loud moan when he began to suck a little harder. It was incredible. Phil was the best daddy.  
"Oh, fuck," I groaned. "You're a bloody slut, you know that? It's beautiful. Don't stop, Phil."  
He met my eyes for a second before looking down again and concentrating on the rather sweet blowjob he was giving me right now.  
Eventually my special custard shot into his mouth while he continued to suck me off, the sand removing all of the moisture from his mouth.  
He let some of the cum drip down his sandy chin and onto his knees, then pressed his lips against mine, exchanging saliva and sharing my own cum with me.  
He sat there for a minute or so and I could hear him crunching away at the sand in his teeth.  
"That was beautiful," he said.  
"I know," I replied.  
His penis was now bright red underneath the sandy mess and looked more like a slab of rare steak than raw chicken, but to me, meat was still meat and I'd taste it anyday.


End file.
